A Caroling We Go
by Reiuko
Summary: In which Kagome attempts to convince everyone that having some holiday fun, is not such a bad thing after all. Naruto/Inuyasha/Bleach


**A Naruto/Inuyasha/bleach crossover**

**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

**A Caroling We Go**

* * *

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_Thinking/small flashback_

* * *

"You expect us to do what?"

The chorus of disbelieving and slightly surprised voices grated against one onyx haired, blue eyed miko's ears and she grimaced, temporarily fearing for a possible loss of hearing.

…because even though it does bring up the fact that she would no longer have to listen to Inuyasha's whining over the fact that they have no more ramen—she would still like to hear other people, thank you very much!

_Though, at the moment that has to be debated..._ thought the girl, rubbing her head from the pounding headache that formed. When she was sure that the current yelling voices calmed down, she looked back up towards the large group in front of her and nodded, to confirm what they all just asked.

"You can't expect us to do something as mundane as that!" yelled out one red-headed Shinigami, getting more than a few nods from a few others that agreed.

Kagome rolled her blue eyes, giving a small, irritated glare towards the man. "Why not Renji?" she asked, jutting out her hips slightly to the side and crossing her arms over her chest in an annoyed pose. "I mean, it's not like it's going to kill you if you act human once in a while."

Renji glared back, motioning to him and most of the people around him. "But some of us aren't even alive—."

"anyway." interrupted Kagome, bypassing the Shinigami to turn to more important matters than his whining. Like convincing the group in front of her to agree with her plan! "Come on! It'll be fun; you don't have to do this for the entire day…it's just for a bit!"

She grinned brightly and clapped her hands together. "Please! I already have Inuyasha's and the others in our group agreeing, but we need more people!"

Renji, bitter at being interrupted, snorted and too crossed his arms over his chest. "Why don't you find someone else to do it for you? Why do you have to have us help you? And again, you really can't think we'd do something stupid like that—."

"What's the harm?" interrupted another voice, making Renji falter and move to glare at the tiny female that spoke up. She turned from Renji to look at the others, stepping away from the group and closer to Kagome. "It...Actually seems like fun."

Kagome turned bright eyes towards the smaller woman, clapping once in happiness. "Thank you so much Rukia!" she turned back to the group, motioning to a now blushing Rukia. "See, see? Rukia agrees with me!"

The group all seemed to shift nervously at the same time, most either undecided, conflicted or just bored with the whole thing. Then one dark purple haired kunoichi blushed and looked down, nervously tapping her index fingers together. "Well...I-it does sound…l-like it…would be fun…"

Another but orange-brown haired girl nodded besides the girl next to her, her brown eyes lighting up and smiling in agreement. "Yes! Hinata's right!" when everyone looked at her she blinked. "What? It does…"

Seeing that she has two more supporters in her idea, Kagome quickly ran to the two girls, grabbing each by the hand and dragging them over to her side where Rukia situated herself. "And Orihime and Hinata agree with us too!"

After nodding towards the two girls, she let them go to side beside her and then turned back to the others, crossing her arms over her chest again. "So come on!" she pleaded, eyes looking at them all, hoping they will agree with her.

They need more people and she thinks that it'd be a good experience for all of them—especially for some of the more silent, brooding types.

Plus all they've been doing lately is hunt for the bad guys and today feels like their first break in forever! For months since they started working together, it's only been 'hurry, I sensed the jewel this way so they must all be in this direction' or 'face us like men idiots, we're right here waiting for you to come and act like actual villains!'

Or the most fun of the three, 'we need to be quick and find the bastards before they actually work together instead of being the bickering threesome they are!'"

She's personally sick of it.

Right now it's one of the most fun holidays of the year and she wants to actually have some fun! Spend it with her friends/allies/people she's working with for once and relax!

And hey, even bad guys need to take a break occasionally right? Who's to say that right now, Aizen, Orochimaru, and Naraku aren't sipping on eggnog in front of a warm cozy fire, reading each other classic winter tales of Santa clause and Rudolph the red nose reindeer?

It could happen.

If she can catch Ishida and Sakura drinking together one night and acting like complete smashed idiots, then anything can happen.

Especially since earlier that day there was a small rumor that Sasuke and Orihime were hanging out—being the undeniable cause for Sakura's and Ishida's distress, whether or not if it's true.

To this day, the rumor has yet to be confirmed but she thinks the whole thing was Naruto and his need to make trouble and pranks.

…he never did seem to be able to stop laughing that day.

But that's her. And back on topic—that's why she wants to actually relax on their break. Nothing has happened for the last few days, but everyone's been stressing out over the fact that the three possible most evil people in the world could find a way to pull together and learn to fuse the pieces of the Shikon jewel Naraku has and Hōgyoku that Aizen possesses, with the knowledge Orochimaru knows with all his crazy experiments.

It's making more than a few look ready to drop re-dead, others like they _are_ dead, and the remaining, slowly going _insane_.

Urahara and his airy comments about the world going under if it happens don't help them.

Sango's had to hit him with her Hiraikotsu more than a few times already.

So this is why they all are currently outside, in the freezing snow on her family shrine, facing each other with various degrees of winter clothing—or in Toushirou's case, just a grey t-shirt, black unbuttoned long sleeve and jeans combination (she's still amazed that due to his type of reiatsu he feels right at home in cold temperatures.) And debating on whether or not they should spend the winter holiday having fun.

"What do the rest of you guys say?" Kagome continued. "It won't kill you to take a break from your busy schedules right?"

"Well, I was hoping to get some shopping in…but I guess it won't hurt to try it…"

Kagome's eyes flew towards where Matsumoto was, inwardly cheering when she saw her walking from the large group over to her's. She had a feeling that Matsumoto would agree! The ginger-haired woman seems to enjoy things that are uplifting and doesn't involve her actually working, and this is just that!

After Matsumoto was on her side, Kagome suddenly saw more movement and looked to see Sakura and Ino walking over. When the pink-haired girl saw that she was looking at them, she gave a sheepish grin, shrugging. "We were going to train, but like Matsumoto said…it wouldn't hurt to at least try it right?"

She looked towards Ino, her grin changing into a devilish little smirk. "Besides, Ino could use a break—she's not doing a particularly good in her new level of training. Maybe this will allow her to recharge so she can try again later."

At Sakura's insult, Ino blushed then turned a furious gaze to Sakura, smirking back. "Oh yeah, billboard brow, you're one to talk! I heard it took you three weeks to complete the level!" she lifted up her chin proudly and after placing herself firmly next to Orihime, continued. "While, I'm only a week and a half into it and I'm almost done! Even if I hit a snag, I'm still doing better than you!"

Sakura froze from her own position next to Hinata. Rukia, sensing something about to happen, sighed and shook her head, backing away since she was right in the middle along with the shy kunoichi—but after a few seconds of consideration, went back and took the girl with her after the Hyuuga squeaked in fear from the sudden murderous aura coming from the pink haired medic.

This left a wide-open space between Sakura and Ino that they quickly used to their advantage to get into each other's face. "Well that's only because it involves the mind! And you already know loads of stuff about that!" Sakura snarled back, "while I had to learn it all for the first time, so of course you're going to finish that particular level quicker!" she pulled back and pointed at herself, looking smug now. "But it doesn't really matter, since after all, I am _still_ at a higher level than you."

Ino's sure look cracked and she was left stuttering for a few moments, before narrowing her eyes and snarling right back. "Oh yeah? Well—!"

Turning away from the fight, Kagome shared a tired look with the others that agreed with her, then with a sigh turned back to the remaining group across from them.

But when nothing happened and it seemed that no one else was going to agree and switch over to their side, she opened her mouth to speak. Maybe she should try again, after all the bunch is a stubborn one!

Right as she was about to speak, a sudden black and orange blur appeared besides her. Soon after, a strong arm found its way around her neck and on her shoulders. "Ah, what the heck! I'll go along with it! I can eat all the ramen I want later!"

Already knowing who it was, Kagome wrapped her own arm around the blond's waist and leaned her head on his shoulder in thanks. "Thank you Naruto." she looked up at him, and quirked a small humored grin. "I'm glad to know that I rank higher than ramen in your book—that's a pretty high standing."

A fox-like grin answered her. Naruto looked back at her, but since he had at least a good three inches on her in height, had to look down. "Of course!" he tightened his grip on her slightly and nodded. "You will always be higher than ramen Kagome!" he paused and blinked. "Cause, well, you're Kagome."

She sweat dropped at his answer but nodded. "Thank you Naruto. And if you wish to know, you rank higher than oden."

Naruto's eyes suddenly sparkled and he pulled back to hold her shoulders at an arm's length away so he could see her properly. "Really! you really mean that?" he asked, shocked because it was well known by everyone of her love for the dish—it could compete with Naruto or Inuyasha's ramen obsession—so to him, it's like she said he was going to be the Hokage starting tomorrow.

She nodded and Naruto grinned again, pulling her back into his side and rewrapping his arm around her. "Wow, thank you Kagome! That's so cool; you have no clue how much that means to me!"

There was a small sound of annoyance suddenly heard and everyone was left turning towards the source.

An annoyed Sasuke Uchiha glared back.

Naruto frowned at his 'rival'. "What was that?"

Sasuke eyed him and Kagome for a bit, before turning away with a scoff. "Idiot."

The blond narrowed his eyes at the insult, staring at the Uchiha for a bit, then after a few moments, grinned and pulled closer to Kagome, tightening his grip further. A mischievous grin appeared on his face as he pulled Kagome in front of him and leaned his chin on a now blushing Kagome's shoulder. "You're just _jealous_, teme."

Naruto snaked another arm loosely around the front of Kagome's neck and grinned further when he saw the barest of twitches come from his male teammate. "That I rank higher than you do." the grin became almost predatory when a slight reddish gleam came to Naruto's eyes. "And that I have her instead of _you_ right now."

Sasuke finally turned back to them, glaring heatedly while Kagome was left blinking, confused. _What…does he mean?_

The girl blinked again, unable to think of a reason. It is a known fact that Naruto and Sasuke have some kind of freakish need to compete against each other endlessly for even of the most stupid of things if it could prove that one is better than the other is.

_Wait a minute._ Thought Kagome. If they compete over the simplest of things to prove one's better than the other, then did she just unintentionally fuel another contest? If her arms were free from Naruto's hold, Kagome would have placed her head in her hands. That's something she doesn't need. _Especially because they both rank higher than oden…they all do._

It was mostly a joke—to humor Naruto after what he said, but now she realizes was stupid.

_Better stop this before a second fight can break out._ Sakura and Ino are still at it, she doesn't need another one too. She's currently on a mission!

With that thought in mind, Kagome pulled away from Naruto and moved in the middle of the groups, looking back and forth from her blond and fellow onyx-haired friends. "Okay you guys. Stop. I don't want to deal with another fight."

She motioned to Sakura and Ino, who, once noticing they were suddenly the attention of more than a few pairs of eyes, blushed and finally stopped arguing with identical apologies of "sorry."

Kagome shook her head; turning to the others to get back to business. "Okay…so? We have 8 people in agreement…anyone else?"

Silence.

"Hey, come on guys! Show some spirit!" Naruto walked up beside her, motioning to everyone and staring at them with surprisingly serious eyes. "It won't hurt you. It's just harmless fun. And besides." He clamped a hand on one of Kagome's shoulders. "Kagome here has been helping us all out a lot. She's the only one that can sense the Shikon jewel and will know when they finally act! Without her, we won't be able to find them! Would it really be bad to just do as she asks for once after all the help she's been and will be?"

Kagome turned to look at Naruto with watery eyes. _Naruto…_ she can't believe how much he's helping her right now.

More shifting occurred after Naruto's speech, each conflicted about what the blond told them and silently having to admit that it's true. The miko has been helping them all…after all; it was her that in the end helped them all work together as a group.

She and her small group came through the well after Naraku found a way to the future by using the jewel to cross, and then she came across the Shinigami after the jewel's power led to them due to Naraku somehow finding out about Aizen.

Which then led to them coming across and meeting the ninja of Konoha after both Aizen and Naraku decided they needed a third member in their 'super evil bad guy alliance of super evil baddies' and recruited Orochimaru.

She really has been a lot of help…

Slowly but surely, when Kagome turned to look back at the group to see their reactions to Naruto's words, she was left almost crying in happiness as more people started walking over to their side in agreement.

Tenten, rock Lee—after a loud 'it will show how youthful we are'. Kiba and Akamaru, Yumichika with a flutter of his hand and 'it sounds like a beautiful thing to do', Chad, Shino after some hesitation, Shikamaru after a sigh and 'troublesome' under his breath, Chouji because Shikamaru was going, and probably the most surprising of all that walked over at the moment, Ikkaku.

When he was given curious looks from both sides, he paused and glared, quickly raising the sword onto his shoulders and scoffing. "What? It shows you're a true warrior if you're willing to try something that you completely hate…but you, blond brat." Ikkaku suddenly got a predatory grin on his face as he quickly pointed the wooden blade at Naruto. "After, you and me, one on one match till one of us falls. Call it a little extra for doing this."

Naruto gave a mocking salute but there was the same kind of grin on his face, unable to deny a fight. "Sure, it'll be good training."

Ikkaku then nodded and finished walking over to the group, taking a stance next to Yumichika. That settled, Kagome turned back towards the rest of the people still on the other side.

Toushirou, Renji, Ichigo, Sasuke, Neji, and Uryū were the only ones left. _And probably the most stubborn of all. _She thought, realizing that out of the ones that came over, just like she expected, it was either the most stubborn, or most emotionally stunted that still didn't agree.

_Well, that's going to have to be fixed._

Smiling, Kagome placed her hands behind her back. "See? Come on you guys are the only ones left. Everyone else has finally decided to help…so why don't you guys?"

Ichigo, finally making a comment after being a spectator for so long, scratched the side of his head in thought. "I still have training with the vizards to do." he stopped then looked at her, "the only reason why I came here was because your reiatsu seemed like it needed help…but if that was it, I'm going to head back—OW!."

Ichigo suddenly recoiled forward in pain, grabbing his stomach and gasping for air as it was suddenly knocked out of him. And before he could recover, Ichigo was suddenly sent head first into the floor and fell, twitching, a glaring and victorious Rukia over his body. "No you don't! You go missing for two weeks without a single word, then you finally come back to go again that quickly? I don't think so!"

With strength someone her size should not ever have, Rukia made a quick show of grabbing Ichigo's ankle and started dragging him over to their side, not once stopping and even intentionally dragging him over sharp rocks, making more pained sounds come from the teen as his face was cut up. "You're going to come and help Kagome with this! Even if I have to drag you like this everywhere and make you, you will!"

From behind the two, Renji burst out laughing, holding his side and pointing at the Ichigo as if he was some kind of weird attraction at a circus. "Haha! She got you there Ichigo! I swear you're whipped—."

"_Renji._"

Renji's entire body froze up when Rukia's angered tone called him. "Um…y-yes?"

Like they were in some kind of bad horror movie, Rukia's head slowly turned around to face the scared Renji, her eyes dark in anger and an evil, almost ominous aura covering her form while she held onto Ichigo's ankle—completing the look since Ichigo currently looked like a dead body. "You will help. And that's final."

"r-right!" with a salute Renji was over by Rukia's side in seconds, standing tall and still as a statue, his arms completely at his side.

"Who's the really the whipped one I wonder?" came Naruto's whispered voice from besides her. But still in shocked at how quickly Rukia was able to solve the problem with two of their nay saying people, Kagome could only nod in agreement. _Wow…I never knew Rukia could be…that scary._

Kagome was snapped out of her shock when she got a bright grin and thumbs up from said girl. Nodding back, she turned to the only four males still not moving.

Deciding she should go one by one, Kagome turned towards Ishida. "Uryū? Why can't you?"

The teen adjusted his glasses and gave her a small stern look. "I refuse to partake in this…childish action when there are much more important things to be done."

Pouting Kagome narrowed her eyes, there has to be a way she can get him to agree…

She looked around her group until her gaze fell onto one particular girl, then grinned. _Perfect!_ With a jump in her step, Kagome turned and quickly grabbed Orihime by the arm, dragging her with her over to the now confused Uryū and whispering in her ear.

Orihime blinked, looked confused onto why she should do what she said but nodded anyway and agreed. "Sure Kagome, I'll help but why do I—."

Already close enough to Uryū Kagome only shook her head and pushed the shy girl towards Uryū, "I'll tell you later but just do it for now!"

Stumbling, Orihime gave one last nod and doing like Kagome told her, quickly clasped her hands together and smiled brightly up at the taller man, leaning forward slightly. "Uryū but it'll be fun! Please? Please help us? It won't be as fun if you're not there!" after saying that all in one breath, Orihime inwardly sighed. _I hope I said that right…_

From behind as she watched the event happen, Kagome was smirking in victory. There's no way Uryū could deny Orihime something, especially when Orihime starts looking so innocent and so puppy like, you just can't say no. because the look afterwards makes you feel like you just kicked her puppy and you get guilty.

And Uryū for who she's sure likes Orihime, would do anything to make her happy.

Like she expected, Uryū looked down, covering his face in his hands—probably covering up a blush-and nodded. "F-fine. But only for a little bit."

"Thank you!"

Orihime quickly grabbed Uryū and took him over to their side, but as they passed her, Uryū gave her a dark look behind the flash of his glasses. "I hate you."

"yeah, yeah, yeah." she waved off the hate, knowing that inwardly Uryū was probably rejoicing at the attention Orihime was giving him, so in all he's getting rewarded for helping. _But that still leaves three people left._

Kagome eyed the trio, trying to find her next victim to convert. After some thought her eyes fell onto the Hyuuga currently crossed armed and when he saw her looking at him, shook his head and stood taller. "No, nothing you do will convince me." he finished this convince statement by giving her a glare.

"Really?" she asked, crossing her arms over her own chest and practically mimicking his posture. "You sure there's no one that will be able to convince you? Not a friend…or a teammate maybe?"

Neji only smirked back, shaking his head. "I know what you're thinking, and even if you try to think about using Tenten, it work won't for this."

"That's true." Spoke out said weapon master, sighing and shaking her brown head sadly. "Believe me, I've tried for things like this and failed. That's why Gai-sensei didn't have a birthday party this year…or any of the years in the past actually."

"It's so sad!" sniffed rock-Lee, crying suddenly at the memory. "Every time we try, we never have enough money put together for a party and Neji always absolutely refuses to help us set them up or even be there, so we are unable to give our wonderful sensei the thanks he deserves for being born!"

Everybody sweat dropped.

"Oh, but I'm not done yet." Continued the miko after recovering from the awkward atmosphere. Her stance took on a more confident appearance and a devious look appeared on her face. "Maybe not a teammate will work…but what about family?"

Neji tensed and narrowed his pearl colored eyes at her. "You wouldn't."

"I'm sure I would." She countered. "We all know that while you can stand against some things Tenten throws at you, you can't for anything when it comes to her." she shrugged. "So am I going to have to bring out the big guns, or are you going to convert quietly and peacefully?"

The Hyuuga glared at her a long while, considering his options. Does he agree, not have to face the look and suffer for a few hours, or deny and face the look, in the end suffering for a few hours anyway?

"fine." he said after a few minutes. "But you will not ask me to do anything else as stupid as this again." he started walking over to them, glaring at her and pointing an annoyed finger at her as he passed. "_Ever. again_." he emphasized for good measure.

She only nodded, not really paying attention to him but the remaining two looking back at her.

Toushirou shook his head. "No, I will not take part in something that's a waste of time."

"I hate to admit it, but I have to agree." Sasuke placed his hands in the pockets of his dark blue unzipped winter jacket, leaning back. "This is stupid."

Kagome sensed Naruto appear next to her again. "Oh, its okay teme, we understand you can't do this." She felt him wrap an arm around her again and pat her on the head. "It just means that I can show Kagome how much better I am and beat you at this too. Plus I'm sure even if you wanted to, you couldn't help her anyway."

Sasuke froze.

Naruto faked a thoughtful expression. "And it's okay. You can just be mean and not repay Kagome for all of the stuff she did for you by getting rid of the curse mark."

Sasuke twitched again.

"Because I mean, after what happened you owe her your life. It was slowly killing you after all and if she didn't purify it will her powers...you'd be _dead_ right now—."

Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke appearing in front of him and grabbing him by the front of his orange jacket, his Sharingan activated as he glared down at the slightly shorter blond. "Dobe. _Don't_ test me." he lifted him up slightly so they were face to face. "And you're one to talk. I bet you couldn't even do it if you tried."

His own ego challenged, Naruto's eyes narrowed and he responded by grabbing Sasuke's dark blue t-shirt. "Is that a challenge teme? Cause if you want to go, I'll show you exactly who the better one is and prove t—."

"Okay, that's enough." entered the now stern voice of Kagome. she looked between them when they turned towards her, shaking her head as she grabbed each of their hands holding onto the other's clothes and gently tugged them away so they were no longer in each other faces. "You guys stop. I don't want to deal with another fight. Please."

Both looked steamed about having to stop but made no more movement to attack each other, making Kagome sigh in relief and let them go. "Thank you." then she looked at Sasuke, grinning. "Thanks Sasuke. Really."

The Uchiha or placed his hands back into his jacket pockets and started walking to the rest of the group, Naruto following him. "Whatever." He looked back Naruto with a glare. "But you'll pay idiot."

Naruto grinned back cheekily. "You know you _love_ me teme—."

"You finish that sentence, and I will personally make sure you won't be able to talk for the rest of your life."

Sighing again at their never ending fighting, Kagome rolled her eyes but turned back to the last and final person she needs to convince.

"No." Toushirou shook his head before she could even open her mouth. "I've already said I will not and you can't make Me." he smirked at her, and then looked at everyone else in the group. "And none of them can make me do anything either."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the short captain knowing that as must as she hates it, he's right. There's no one that can convince him. And any of the Shinigami that may be able to sway his thoughts is too afraid to do it, since he is a captain and ranks higher.

_I could try a compromise…_ mused Kagome, lightly nibbling on her bottom lip as she thought. Looking back at him, she tilted her head. "What if…I say please?"

Toushirou blinked at the simple answer, and then glared at her for her assumption that by something as simple as that, he'd bend to her will. "You're not serious are you?"

"Um…if I say no will you agree?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay then."

Hitsugaya sighed irritably and turned around to leave. "If that's all I'm leaving—."

"Wait!" yelled out Kagome. "What if I say Matsumoto will do paperwork for a week!" Hitsugaya stopped, and ignoring Matsumoto's sudden shocked yell, Kagome resumed before she could lose her fire. "And I won't call you Chibi-taicho anymore, Toushirou!"

He suddenly whirled around to face her. "If you think something as simple as that will make me agree then you have another thing coming! And it's Hitsugaya-taicho!"

Pouting with watering eyes, Kagome placed her hands together again. "Oh, come on! You have to agree, we need your help. It won't be as fun without everyone there." she motioned to the currently sulking Sasuke and Neji at being converted against their will. "Sasuke and Neji agreed. So why can't you? It won't hurt you to take a break from your work. I haven't sensed any part of the jewel for days meaning they haven't moved and probably won't."

She stared at Toushirou seriously. "And tell you what, if I happen to sense anything I'll tell you and we can stop and go find them instead. I'll make sure to keep an eye out at all times…so _please_."

Toushirou was silent as he regarded her. He seemed deep in thought about what she said so she could only hope that he was taking what she said into consideration…

"Ah, come on taicho. Just agree. It'll be fun and nice to get a break!" Kagome felt something on her shoulder and looked up to see Matsumoto and the others coming up behind her to help.

"Yeah. I-it wouldn't hurt to try something new right?" spoke up Hinata.

Ichigo, still recovering from the beat down Rukia gave him, rubbed his sore head and sighed, unwillingly pulled into the mess but going along with it to get things moving and for his safety. "Just come on Toushirou. The faster you agree the faster this will get over with."

The tenth division captain looked at them all, then back to a still pleading Kagome and sighed, rubbing his forehead with his thumb and forefingers. "Fine—." he held up his other hand to stop any celebration and looked up to give Kagome a long hard stare. "—but you need to promise to keep an eye out for anything and if you do sense something to inform me immediately. Also, I'm not to partake in whatever it is this 'holiday fun' is. I'm only going to make sure that none of you do anything stupid."

Not caring about the conditions since she can follow them, she only smiled brightly and nodded. "Right! Thank you so much Toushirou, you have no clue how much this means!"

"It's Hitsugaya—oh never mind, you're not even listening." Mentioned Toushirou, seeing that from the way Kagome was bouncing everywhere with energy, there was no way she'd be able to hear him or even know what he's saying. He'll just be wasting his breath.

"Kagome! We got them like you asked!"

Hearing her name, Kagome stopped and turned towards the steps of the shrine, smiling and running over to the four she saw coming up the stairs. "Ah, good! You guys are just in time too!"

"Really? You were able to actually convince people to agree?" asked Inuyasha skeptically, raising an eyebrow at the blushing Kagome before she glared at him.

"Sit!"

As Inuyasha fell to the ground with a curse, Kagome turned to the other three, smiling when Shippou ran up to her, jumping up to her arms and Sango showed her the plain tan box. "So cool, thank you for going to get them."

Sango smiled back and shook her head. "It was fine; Urahara actually had them already prepared for us, so we just had to pick them up."

"Really?" asked Kagome. "He actually was helpful…I thought he wouldn't have really done anything… you guys did double check they were the ones I told you about right?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes. We double checked and they were the ones you requested."

"Wait, what did you request?"

Kagome stopped and turned back to look at the confused Kiba. "What?"

Kiba pointed to the box. "Whatever you 'requested' what are we doing anyway?"

Naruto blinked, looking curious and nodded in agreement with his fellow Nin. "yeah Kagome, you never told us what we are going to be doing…all you told us was that it was a 'holiday activity' but nothing else…"

"Oh." Kagome tried to think back. "I didn't, did I?" shaking her head she quickly wrote it off and turned around to open the box and shuffle though a few things. "Well, I guess I can just show you to make it easier."

Seconds and much shuffling later Kagome reemerged from the box holding a bunch of small, tan folders and like lightening ran towards everyone and handed a folder to each person.

When she was done, she motioned for everyone to open his or her folder. "Well, go ahead, open them!"

They did so, and the once blank folder was now covered in Christmas pictures and different songs on each page. There were 6 pages in each and each picture, they found out from reading the songs, was a picture about the current song.

"Okay…" Renji gave Kagome a deadpanned look as he lifted up the folder and showed her a picture of Rudolf the red-nose reindeer with his index finger and tapped it. "What is this? What are we supposed to do with it? Look at the pretty pictures?"

"Yeah…" continued Sakura, shifting between the pages to see the different songs and pictures. "How can this be an activity? It's just a small book." she tilted her head towards Kagome then looked at everyone else in case they had a clue onto what was going through Kagome's mind. "What are we going to do with these?"

The smile on Kagome's face only brightened as she proudly declared. "Caroling! We are going to go caroling around the city!"

They stared.

Kagome smiled back.

They continued to stare.

Kagome continued to smile back.

Then all at once the area exploded with activity.

"What? You can't expect us to go singing around the area like a bunch of idiots!"

"How is this fun? We're just going to be singing stupid songs that no one is going to be listening to!"

"I'm not doing this! I refuse to degrade myself to such a level!"

The smile on Kagome's face slowly vanished, realizing that her idea and hard work at making them agree failed. And she really wanted them all to spend some time together too. _Oh well. _She sighed. _Maybe I should have offered for us to play charades instead…_

**. . .**

From their places around the magically forced up fireplace Aizen was able to con some of his man slaves—ah, Arrancar into making, Naraku looked up at Aizen, a nice steaming cup of eggnog in his hand and raised an eyebrow at the evil Shinigami. "Why have you stopped reading?"

Aizen looked up from the book he was reading aloud just a moment ago—_Twas the Night before Christmas—_took off his reading glasses, placed them on his lap, and looked towards the door where Orochimaru vanished from minutes before. "I was just wondering when Orochimaru was going to return with our cookies…"

"Ah." Naraku nodded in agreement, drawing up the red and green fluffy blanket he placed over his lap closer to himself and taking a sip of his eggnog. When he finished he gave a nice, contented sigh. "True. He seems to be taking longer than thought to retrieve the simple treats…"

Silence passed between the two as the large brought in grandfather clock in the back ticked and the two self-proclaimed geniuses sat in their overly comfortable chairs, waiting for the third person in their group to arrive.

Finally, after a few more seconds, Naraku spoke up again, lightly picking at a stray thread in his blanket. "Do you think we should check to make sure things are well?"

Aizen gave a small hum. "I'm sure nothing has gone wrong." he replied, taking a small sip from his own drink.

More silence.

Then the half-demon spoke up again, now tossing the stray string onto the white floor with a flourish. "Should we check to make sure he is not currently eating them all himself and planning on leaving us the burned remains when he returns?"

Aizen paused in his drinking. All was still as the duo looked up from their individual actions to one another.

Another agonizingly long silence and couple grandfather clock ticks later…

At that exact moment, movement was heard coming from the door, followed by the sound of footsteps. both turned at the same to look at who came in—and saw Orochimaru, in all his frilly apron and mitten wearing glory—carrying a large plate of steaming chocolate cookies in his hands.

"Sorry for the wait. I couldn't find the mittens." Orochimaru gave an 'evil' smirk as he stopped between the two, holding out the delicious plate of treats—each cut into the shape of a Christmas tree with smiley faces in the middle that looked eerily like a certain one Sasuke Uchiha wearing a Santa hat and frowning.

"But I brought the cookies! And look! With cute Sasuke designs on them!"

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated! **


End file.
